Pure Innocence
by CrystalRose727
Summary: Pure, Untainted love, Something that should always be cherished... TailsCosmo


_**Pure Innocence**_

_**AN: Gwaaa, so this is what happens when I'm bored and in the totally adorable romantic "aww" mood. More Cosmo/Tails-ness in Amy's Point of view(Why Amy? Ummmmm good question!)**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Crystal Rose**_

_

* * *

_

_Pure, untainted love_

_Something that could never be broken_

_A relationship based on trust, on faith_

_Not lust_

_Something that should be cherished_

_Pure innocence_

I lean against the doorframe of a small door watching closely what I see directly in front of me. I do not make a sound, afraid that I will disturb the two lovers before me. The two so committed, so loving, yet so innocent and carefree-

_Just like they should be_

My balance on the doorframe swaggers a bit as I am caught off guard by a tiny snore and then a shift in the weight of the one of the occupants of the room. He murmurs a few sweet nothings and then falls back into the calming abyss which is sleep. I let out a breath that it seems I have been holding for quite awhile as I continue watching the scene before me.

When I made my way to her room only minutes before I was hoping that she would help me with a few things; It is always so busy around a ship like this that sometimes even a self-efficient girl like me needs a bit of aid. I called out her name before knocking my gloved hand against the cool metal surface of the door a few times.

_Strange, I could have sworn she was in here_

"Cosmo?" I ask, my hand stops it's rhythmic movement for a moment as I listen out for her. "You in there?"

My ears were accustomed to hearing a short response of "Just a moment" or "I am Sorry" by now so when it did not happen I became slightly worried

_Perhaps she's just off in another part of the ship_

_She must be playing with Cream or something_

I had become content with my reasoning skills and decided that I would just have to do the cooking alone tonight when I heard a slight cough come from the depths of the closed door. Almost immediately my ear was pressed against the metal entry scooping for any other strange noises.

There it was again!

But this time it was a mumble

_Wait a second? That did not sound like the quiet flower that was Cosmo…….._

_Was that…………Tails?_

Now I had become slightly more alarmed. Ignoring my conscience that was telling me to just "let it be" I pressed a few buttons near the panel allowing the door to just slide on open. My emerald eyes were closed, not exactly sure what I was going to see. For all I knew they could be making out and I would be the one to barge in on them.

But when I finally allowed myself to be totally aware of the situation a small smile was planted gracefully upon my lips.

There lied Tails and Cosmo, both children's eyes closed and right hands intertwined together. It looked as if both had only fallen asleep just recently on account that Tails was still emitting soft snores and every now and then Cosmo shifted , her budding blossoms upon her head frayed slightly with every movement.

I couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed at my line of thought. They where children right? Children where innocent and happy, never in need of spiritual bonds such as these.

But of course that is just it; neither of these two are "children" any longer. Children are not faced with countless murders; their whole family killed before their azure eyes. Children are not brought into danger, horrifying images that will stay imbedded in their minds forever.

Perhaps it is their longing for innocence causing them to be drawn together so magnetically. Both were forced to grow up much quicker than intended, and now there is no going back for either of them.

Their love is the only thing that retains innocence. Their love will remain simple and pure because they wish it to be: they wish for the innocence that we all took for granted when we were their age. The knowledge that everything will be all right no matter what. The awareness that nothing tragic will ever happen. When they are together they can pretend like the world is a good place, that no one will ever hurt, that no one will ever die…

_Pure, untainted love_

_Something that could never be broken_

_A relationship based on trust, on faith_

_Not lust_

_Something that should be cherished_

_Pure innocence_

That is why I just stand here leaning on the doorframe watching two of my best friends sleep. I won't bother them for now; I know that they are probably too deep into their slumber anyway to take notice of my persistent wake-up call. I actually hope that they stay asleep for a while longer for I know as soon as they open their eyes the two lovers will be met with the cruel harsh realities of our lives. Death and hardships will run rampant through each of their minds, worried thoughts filing their heads and weighing the down. Guilt and revenge will haunt them, and the two will be have ponder on is their ever confusing relationship with each other.

A light sigh escapes my lips as I press off the doorframe and take one last glance at the peaceful couple. Oh well, I guess I'll have to do the cooking alone tonight…. Perhaps I'll make something special for Sonic; some soup sounds nice, or maybe noodles tonight. Either way I'll wake Tails and Cosmo up for it, I know they will be hungry.

But for now I just think I will let them sleep. I'll allow them to be happy right now, enjoy their time together, and hopefully have sweet innocent dreams.

Perhaps they are dreaming of each other

Perhaps they are dreaming about their love

Perhaps their future together

_Pure, untainted love_

_Something that could never be broken_

_A relationship based on trust, on faith_

_Not lust_

_Something that should be cherished_

_Pure innocence_


End file.
